This invention relates to communications stations and more particularly to such stations that are highly resistant to vandalism.
The present invention, while of general application, is particularly well suited for use as a telephone station at a public facility such as a bus terminal, airport or railroad depot, for example. It is common practice at such facilities to provide a series of telephone stations to enable members of the public to request police or other assistance, to ask for information, or to otherwise communicate with a remote location. For the most part the telephone stations utilized heretofore have included the usual handset and a dial or series of buttons to enable the caller to enter the number of the particular remote location with which communication is desired.
One of the more significant problems encountered with communications stations of the foregoing type has arisen from vandalism. With increasing frequency the handsets have been ripped off, the cords cut, and the dials or buttons rendered inoperative such as by inserting various instruments or a strong adhesive between the moving parts of the apparatus. Dialing instructions at the station have been defaced, and in some cases the cover has been pried loose and the interior components damaged or removed. These problems have necessitated frequent monitoring and maintenance of the individual stations and have resulted in various additional difficulties.